Pitch Black
Pitch Black (known in South Korea as "Wild Black") was a Mountain Dew flavor that was first released on Halloween in 2004. In 2011, it returned to shelves as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion. And It's announced that Pitch Black and Baja Blast will be returning in 2016 for the promotion Dewcision 2016. Its U.S. and Canadian tagline was "DEW with a blast of Black Grape with other natural flavors" ''while its International tagline is ''"DEW with a punch of Grape Citrus flavour." History It was originally released as a Limited Edition flavor for Halloween in 2004, and was brought back with an added sour bite as Pitch Black II for Halloween in 2005. The original, non-sour Pitch Black was rereleased in 2006 as a limited edition slurpee form under the name "Mountain Dew Pitch Black Freeze", which was only available at participating 7-11 convenience stores. That same year, the original Pitch Black was released in South Korea under the name "Wild Black" and described as "A blast of Grape Flavor." Six years later the original Pitch Black saw another limited return to shelves in 2011 as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion along with Supernova and Typhoon, which lasted until July 25th of that year. Pitch Black was also released in New Zealand in 2011, until it was replaced with Passionfruit Frenzy in late 2012. It was also released in Malaysia. It was also released in the Philippines in 2014 with LiveWire during the summer months as a permanent flavor. It was also the first time in the Philippines to release a different flavor. Pitch Black together with Live Wire were featured in DEWmocracy Singapore. It won and is now a permanent flavor. Pitch Black and Baja Blast will be returning in 2016, for the promotion Dewcision 2016. Caffeine Free Pitch Black Due to health restrictions in Canada which prohibits Caffeine in Mountain Dew, Pitch Black was released in 2004 for Halloween, however, it was released in caffeine-free only. Description Pitch Black is a black grape flavored soda and is dark purple in color. By looking at the bottle with a little light around it, it looks black, hence its name. Trivia *Pitch Black is one of five grape flavored Mountain Dew variants. (See "Related Flavors" in the infobox) *Pitch Black was a permanent flavor in New Zealand until it was replaced with Passionfruit Frenzy. However, LiveWire and Code Red still remain. Voltage (which goes under the name "Electro Shock"), remained as a permanent flavor until 2014, when it was replaced by White Out. Gallery Pitch Black Bottle.png|Pitch Black's 2011 bottle design. Sidekick bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 Sidekick design. Pitch Black 2011 can.png|Pitch Black's 2011 Can Design. Pitch Black Box.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 12-pack design. Pitch black old logo.png|Pitch Black's 2004 logo. Pitch black bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2004 bottle design. NoCaf Pitch Black.jpg|Caffeine-Free Pitch Black can design. 2901232601_119d3deaee_z.jpg|Low resolution picture of Pitch Black Freeze Pitch Black NZ.jpg|Pitch Black's 600mL bottle design from New Zealand, where it was a permanent flavor until 2012. PB500.PNG|Malaysian Pitch Black bottle design. 1471387 660096204011936 247405915 n.jpg|Promotional Artwork promoting Pitch Black's victory in DEWmocracy Singapore. 2006 2006 10 b mtdew wb.jpg|Pitch Black's South Korea can design, renamed "Wild Black" Category:Flavor Category:Purple Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:International Flavor Category:Loot for Labels Category:Back by Popular DEWmand Category:DEWmocracy Singapore Category:Unleash Your X Category:7-Eleven Products